Mia and the ViscountX Prince
by Stormy Owl -An Onymous
Summary: Mia's fallen for Prince Josh Richter- hard. All she wants is to be with him forever... but what disturbing details had Michael in store for Mia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the storyline for _Nicola and the Viscount_, I don't own _The Princess Diaries_, and I am by no means Meg Cabot, who _does_ own all the above stated.  
  
A/N I got a little bored by the other fic, and it seems like not very many people enjoyed it anyways. Yes, yes. I do have an essay soon, but stuff it.  
  
Oh, Lilly! He's arrived, as you said! Oh, he'd really shame all them male models! Princess Mia, heir to the crown of Genovia, was practically squealing in her excitement. Her best friend, Princess Lilly, was squealing too. Oh, Mia! You're so lucky you get to stay with the Richters for the holidays! Mia thought of the hottest man she'd ever seen, and agreed. I am, aren't I she said, while attending to her blonde hair. Mia was perhaps the loveliest student at King Albert's institution for fine young women, and most definitely the smartest. Lilly's mother was offended. Who do these Richters think they are, inviting a girl like Mia over? Their own Jarre is nothing in comparison!   
  
Mia blushed. Oh, Lady Moscovitz, I love you dearly. In fact, I almost wish it was at this house that I am to spend the summer while my parents attend that conference. Lady Moscovitz smiled at her daughter's closest friend. You are such a lovely child. If it weren't for you, Lilly would be consumed by her silliness. Lilly cried. I am hardly silly, ever since Mia came to help tutor me. In fact, I am scoring the best grades in school, second only to Mia, of course. You just have natural intelligence Mia murmured, embarrassed. Not hearing her best friend, Lilly continued Oh, he must've begged his family to invite you! He saw you at that poetry recital! He must surely love you, as anyone else who's heard you recite!  
  
At this point, the Michael, Prince of Yhuria, (A/N I made that up... does it sound okay?) and Princess Lilly's older brother, came into his sister's bedroom without even so much as knocking, as was polite. Who loves Mia? he asked, grinning. Both princesses immediately moved to cover up the sight from the window, which so happened to be the most perfect man to have graced the earth. Mia was annoyed at her best friend's older brother. Who was he to interrupt? And his dislike towards poetry could not go unforgiven. Yet, he was frustratingly handsome, with broad shoulders, mischievous eyes (which were twinkling at present), and perfect manners, should he wish to exercise them.  
  
Who's Mia in love with? He repeated. When he got no answer, he looked past feeble attempts to cover the scene, and his eyes narrowed as he spat out the name. _Josh Richter_. If you must know, the only thing he's got is money. Lilly could not stand the indignity her friend must be feeling. For your information, she spat, Miss Mia is not going to live with the Richters because they're _wealthy_, but because she's in love. Lilly gasped, as she realised that she'd just confirmed Michael's suspicions about Mia's infatuation. Michael was about to pass some nasty remark about Josh, when the object of their discussion came into view.  
  
The Moscovitzes (who had looked after Mia for a week because the Richters could not make it,) handed Mia over to Josh, who took a glowing Mia down to the carriage waiting below. Behind her, Lady Moscovitz could not help thinking that she'd done a bad thing in letting Mia go stay with the Richters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Nicola and the Viscount_, nor do I own the Princess Diaries. Meg Cabot owns both. I own none of this. I know this is supposed to be a version of _Nicola and the Viscount_, but I have altered the story to my own needs. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Mia stared at the ornately furnished carriage. Never, in her years, had she seen such excessive amounts of wealth. As Josh helped her into the carriage, however, she could not help but think that the most priceless item was sitting right next to her. His golden hair gleamed as he turned to Mia. he said, bringing her hand to his lips. I wish you an enjoyable stay at the Richter Manor. Mia was amused at his impreccable manners, and nearly giggled, had it not been intolerable for a woman of her status.  
  
The Richter Manor was not very far from the home of the Moscovitzes, yet Mia felt like the ride had lasted an eternity. Hours could ply past and she wouldn't age nor care... not when the one beside was Josh, the King of her heart.  
  
Josh helped Mia down and she blushed, thinking, oh, my, isn't his hair the veryest golden?. Queen Anne smiled openly at Mia. Hello, Princess Mia. She said cheerfully. I'd wish for a better welcome for you, but Jarre is bursting with anticipation to see you, so I'll leave you three alone, she said, indicating Josh as the third party. The Queen glided out of the room.  
  
Mia was elated to be left alone with Josh, but just as she thought of something incredibly witty to comment on, the Princess Jarre knocked delicately on the door, and entered the room.  
  
PRINCESS MIA! She cried excitedly. Oh, am I glad to see you! I have missed you so! Mia thought it a funny comment, as she had seen Jarre only the day before. However, before she could say anything, Jarre continued. Mia, I am ever so sorry! I apologise, but I have been offered a sudden deal to tour Yhuria, and to be accompanied by the Prince himself!  
  
_Michael?_ Mia wondered. He never said anything about taking Princess Jarre on a tour of Yhuria! A sudden thought- no. Rather, a realisation of the truth struck Mia. _Michael_ had the hots for Princess Jarre. Mia nearly burst out laughing at the irony of it all. Michael was so quick to insult Josh, yet he would willingly take said person's sister on a tour of Yhuria. And why would a Prince, heir to the throne of Yhuria, take a Princess for a tour of his country, if not as a possible wife? It would seem as though Michael was wooing Josh's little sister. Yet, if that was the case, why did he bear so much resentment towards Josh, his possible future brother-in-law?  
  
Mia defiantly pushed the troubled feeling away, and turned her attention to a reply for Jarre.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm writing this even though no one's gonna read it for a week. A WHOLE week... why, oh WHY can't my internet work in Singapore??? I'm suffering from internet withdrawal symptoms... shivering, excessive attempts to fix my internet explorer... writing a chapter for no particular reason...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot. She owns the Princess Diaries, and Nicola and the Viscount. Not me. Despite the withdrawal symptoms, I'm not mad enough to think I'm Meg Cabot.  
  
Oh, Jarre! Mia cried, a look of false happiness plastered across her face. I wish the best for the both of you! Jarre blushed, obviously picturing an image of the ever so handsome Michael. Isn't he awfully... perfect? Jarre asked aloud. And mother takes a great fancy towards him as a son-in-law too! _Yes, he is perfect, isn't he?_ Mia thought. But his dislike towards poetry took many a mark off his score, leaving him far beneath Josh.  
  
Mia suddenly realised a missing detail. But when is this event to take place? I have just come from the home of the Moscovitzs, and Prince Michael wasn't packed or anything. A troubled frown crossed Jarre's features. Yes, he did only just inform me, and yet it is to be tomorrow morning... but it doesn't matter, for I simply cannot wait for those two days when I will be with him. I wish it were longer, but he is, unfortunately, a busy person. A busy person? Mia wondered incredulously.  
  
Michael had been busy for the past three months, when he was studying for his first in mathematics and science... but ever since then, he'd been teasing her endlessly... - so much time he had..  
  
But Mia's lazy musings were cut short by Jarre's excited voice. I have to leave you Mia, for I must pack my clothes... I wonder what sort of clothes he will be impressed by! And with a silly little giggle, she scurried off to her bedroom to select her outfits.  
  
Josh murmured. I am left with you, Queen of my Heart, my one and only desire. Mia blushed. Would I be the sheets of a pillow, that I may breathe the scent of your hair... what is your desire? Only speak it, that I may be honoured to carry your will! Mia wished Michael was here. Josh was living proof that a man could be good looking _and_ have a love of poetry too. Still, Josh's rather impressive speech (and compliment, Mia dared admit to herself) received no answer from the speechless Mia.  
  
As if tired of his gallant speech, or of Mia's lack thereof, Josh decided to suggest Mia's desire, if she could not make up her mind. Would you like a stroll in our gardens? They are pleasing, but not so much as your own figure. Mia nodded, blushing at the compliment, and off they went to the nearby gardens.  
  
To even try and describe the glorious beauty would be effrontery, and shame it to great extent. It could only be said that Mia was quite taken in by the wonderful scenes bestowed upon her, and the whole _romantic-ness_ of strolling in these gardens with _Prince_ Josh, and the man who occupied her every spare hour, her personal conjecture of his body constantly bombarding her with teasingly good manners and exceedingly good looks.  
  
Mia nearly fainted at all the beauty. Why, this is nearly as lovely as the gardens back home! And the beaches we had... Josh smiled at her. But I shall personally plant a mountain if it be your desire, he said, as his hand found hers. Mia stoutly chose to ignore the fact that Josh didn't know the difference between mountains and beaches, because-  
  
-he leaned in close to her, his warm breath fanning her cheek. Mia's head went spinning. She'd never kissed anyone before. What was it like? But she could not -right now- spend her time worrying on her nose colliding with his, or biting his tongue.  
  
What would it be like to kiss a man -and coincidentally one of reputed wealth, manners, and looks too- when she'd never invested her time in practising on the bed post? And Mia was a very accomplished woman... well, teenager at the very least,... or lady. (A/N I don't care, but Mia _is_ a lady, and in this case, it's nothing to do with class.)  
  
Her heart pounded as she dazedly lifted her lips, his own perfectly shaped ones only inches away.  
  
-End of Chapter 3-  
  
A/N It's barely a cliff-hanger, I know! But still, I tried. It's not like it's much of a cliff-hanger, anyway, since the next (few) chapter(s) will already up for you people to read. Should anyone decided to lecture me about how I've massacred the characters, I've only this to say- I tried to retain their characters in the other fic, but it didn't work. I wasn't the least bit comfortable with the style of writing, either, but in my devotion to the novels, I did my best to finish the _injustice_ my fics did to the actual thing. So with this fic, I have used the style of writing with which I am most comfortable, and again managed to massacre their characters... I have given up hope of writing a fic where the characters are in tact, yet do not follow the stereotyped pining.  
  
This is my deposit of boredom and its results, and if you do not like it, do feel free to insult my pride, (that means _constructive_ criticism- of which I have had... none) but just be warned that I can do nothing about the characters.  
  
If this fanfic fails to amuse anyone, then I'll finish it off quickly, but don't worry. I'll not write an All American Girl fanfic to ruin _that_ story too. It's a good book, though! (Hypnosis spell: read it, read it!)  
  
Is anyone so bored that they're actually reading this bit? I hope I'm the only person who does that...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi everyone! That means you three people, the only ones bored enough to read this weird concoction of ideas. Sorry bout the short chapter, but I'm too tired to make it longer.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I say this? If you don't get it now, you'll probably never get it. But because I don't intend to be sued by any lawyer, I'll say it once, I'll say it again. I am NOT Meg Cabot. _She_ owns the Princess DIaries, and Nicola and the Viscount. Not me.  
  
Mia needn't have worried. Her body moved on its own -her mouth would have known what to do, but her body seemed to do something rather strange. As Josh's beautiful, tempting lips came closer, -about a half inch from her own- Mia turned her cheek away, breaking the spell he seemed to weave upon her, leaving her almost mesmerised... yet Mia was angry with herself. How could she have ruined her chance with Josh? She fumed inwardly. She was so angry that she'd wanted offer her lips again, -and would have done so- had it not been considered wanton behaviour.  
  
She dared a glance at Josh, who seemed completely surprised that he should be so outrageously insulted. She'd turned her face from him, when so many other Princesses would've died at a chance to dance with him! Yet, she alone shone (A/N rhyme unintended) with such beauty, -_and_ she'd seemed truly sorry for what she'd just done- that he decided he'd forgive her. Besides, he could not so freely dispose of her... she was still needed, and as an essential character in the game his family was playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount. Meg Cabot does.  
  
Pretending not to have noticed the extremely obvious silence that ensued after she'd turned her head, Josh abruptly started walking along the beautiful pathways again. Mia, puzzled, (but glad for his behaviour anyway) decided to follow the game -of pretence- he'd chosen.  
  
As they strolled in the gardens, Mia could no longer take delight in their beauty, and more and more often, her mind wandered to her own beautiful gardens, beaches, and haven of nature. For though his were trees of delicate and tender beauty, hers were wild with pride. They stood tall and regal, bending only to Nature's love and care. And always open to Mia's love.  
  
Mia stole a glance at Josh, yet his face was blank, and unreadable. Mia hoped that if he was thinking about her, that those thoughts were positive.  
  
As they turned the bend, Mia was suddenly too tired to keep walking. She'd never really been alone with a man before, except with Prince Michael. But he was different. He wore his title humbly, and did not act aloof, but treated her as a dear and loved one. Despite the alarming amount of teasing that he attacked her with, of course.  
  
Mia wasn't very comfortable with Josh, yet she knew that it was only because of her initial ... excessive amount of love for him. Yes, she decided, once she was with him for two days or so, she'd be just as comfortable around him as she was around Prince Michael.  
  
Prince Michael! No! She wasn't comfortable around him. One could only be comfortable around loved ones, and though he treated her well mostly, she resolved to be stiff around him, as only a Princess of Genovia would treat a Prince of Yhuria. Why, she was nearly thinking of him as a brother, (or worse- _partner_) to be sure! And _that_ would not do.  
  
No, Mia feigned excessive fatigue, and Josh turned around to help her. Forgive me, Princess! So absorbed I was in my family's welfare that I did not attune myself to your needs!... Shall we make for the Richter manor? Mia nodded, and together they turned back.  
  
Mia wished this uncomfortable feeling would fade as quickly as possible, for she could not bear it much longer. A little more, and she might even wish to be with Prince Michael, instead of Prince Josh. But no! Prince Michael was all very well, and nearly perfect, but he detested poetry, and that fault was where Josh excelled. For not only did he carry himself as a gentleman and future King, but he spoke charmingly, and Mia could not hate him for it.  
  
Josh's wonderful speech drew her towards him, and she felt she could have no other. It was then absolutely unnecessary to feel jealousy towards Jarre for having Michael, who had never -and would never- care for as more than a brother.  
  
Jarre- No, _Princess_ Jarre could have Prince Michael all to herself. See if she cared.  
  
A/N Please feel free (but definitely not forced) not to push the review button.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Another short chapter cos I'm bored. By the way, I only write fanfics when I'm bored.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the Princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount.  
  
As they entered (Mia and Josh) the front door, a lovely feast awaited them, with Queen Richter and her husband politely inviting Mia to many a dish. Mia, as social rules and regulations dictated, had to stay after dinner and participate in conversation with her host. She would have gladly participated in conversation with Josh, but his father decided otherwise.  
  
Princess Mia, do come take a look at this at once! He said in excitement, unintentionally sounding bossy. Mia hurried to do as he asked, for she could not keep the king -especially of a possible big country- waiting. (What _were_ they the rulers of, anyway? -Mia resolved to find out.)  
  
In the meanwhile, Josh's father was eagerly showing her pictures of ...tracks? And those carts! ...But the tracks looped in on themselves, and twisted in a eerie, snakelike manner. Whatever was that picture of? A roller coaster! he'd told her triumphantly. A.... roller coaster? Mia repeated.  
  
That's it! People could sit in them and travel at a really fast speed! Imagine the excitement and giddy laughter they'll be experiencing! Mia was puzzled. Who's she asked. Josh's father -hopefully her future father, too- looked at her strangely.  
  
Why, the tourists, of course! All this would naturally attract teenagers and people who want a -thrilling experience, and they'll naturally have to pay for their rides. It's going to cost a fortune to build and maintain, so a small sum of many won't be too big a deal for these ever-increasing in wealth teenagers, anyway. His eyes glazed over, and a look of greed overtook his face.  
  
Disgusted that a man (albeit a King) could love money so much, she decided that she'd spent, no, _wasted_ enough time with a fair share of polite socialising. Taking her leave, Mia headed for an early bed.  
  
A/N I have just realised that this practically does not relate to the Princess Diaries...oops! I'm sleepy, and I can't think of what to write, but please try to refrain yourself from the out of character comments. See? I'm psychic. I haven't even posted this chapter and already I know I'm going to have comments on the characters, and possibly a couple of flamers. Oh, well.  
  
If I actually have any loyal readers who like this story, (Yeah, right) thanks for being there in my imagination. Whether or not I get any nice comments, I can still pretend.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns both the Princess Diaries and Nicola and the Viscount.  
  
A/N _Why_ are my chapters so short? ...let's... just... pretend they're more interesting this way!  
  
Early the next morning, Mia yawned and stretched. After a rather good sleep, she brushed out the knots in her hair, (A/N This reminds me of that _Dark Secrets_ fic by Charity... ware the knotter of hair!) and headed downstairs in her pyjamas.  
  
Breakfast comprised of everyone in pyjamas, and yawning a great deal. Mia was puzzled, for she felt more energetic than ever, so her host family must have slept rather late, or risen surprisingly early. Josh politely pulled out a chair beside him, and Mia sat in it in the most graceful manner she could muster.  
  
Already King Jonathan was talking on the phone, obviously running some business or Kingdom project. Mia strained to eavesdrop, though she knew very well that such an unladylike crime was out of bounds. Yes.... it's all going well....yes, the plan is working perfectly.... Surprisingly disappointed that it was, after all, nothing more than a business call of some sort, Mia tucked into her breakfast.  
  
After a few minutes, she sat back with a sigh of satisfaction, and was offered even more food. Knowing that it was impolite -but beyond caring, so full she was- to decline food, Mia accepted the food, but merely picked at it.  
  
At length, Mia ventured to ask where Jarre was, and was reminded by Queen Anne (A/N Lady still sounds much better than Queen. That sounds so... snotty.) that Jarre had set off for a two-day tour of Yhuria. The Queen seemed satisfied with the chosen conversation topic, and set off to talk non-stop about Yhuria. It turned out that though only 150% the size of Genovia, it was a much richer country, and the people of Yhuria -the Yhurians- loved their Monarchy to great extent, and would willingly die in service of their King.  
  
Mia realised that all she knew of King Moscovtiz (A/N Yes, I know you use the first name, but I'll never remember it. So you'll see stuff like King John, then King David everywhere, and everyone will flame me) was that he loved to psychoanalyse people as a past time, and that love ran through their family, except for Michael, _Prince_ Michael had no love for depicting the reasons for peoples' actions.  
  
This love for comprehending his people and their actions made him a loving and understanding King, and from Mia's understanding, the Yhurians were Patriots, and very hard-working. But Queen Anne, Mia said, then it is the King and the Yhurians who are good, so how does Prince Michael fit into all of this? For Mia could not understand why Queen Anne so readily praised Michael to such great extent, yet not explain how he was so great. Why, what a silly question! Michael is the cause of the country's wealth, for he makes sure the economy runs smoothly, and has many ideas on how to increase the country's wealth _without_ the use of slave labour, and taxes. Mia only nodded. This can be done through tourist attraction, like Genovia -your own country- has done.  
  
So Michael is great because he helps boost the economy and hs country's wealth? Mia asked. Yes, but he is also a charming gentleman, and polite and well mannered as you please. She thought for a bit, then added, he will be the perfect husband for Jarre. Mia, too, had come to that same conclusion. For why else would he invite Jarre over, and personally take it upon himself to escort her around his country? And not even invited a group of princesses, but singled her out!  
  
But, Queen Anne, his invitation was a rather instantaneous deed. Surely that was a rather rude action? Queen Anne did not hesitate to reply, If someone else had done it, then I would consider it rude, but as it was Michael, -and we all know how sweet and good a character he is- I believe that it was so as to not inspire jealousy in the hearts of other smitten princesses. For can we not agree that he is most handsome, even though you see him quite often? Mia nodded. See! He knows you so well, yet does not invite you! He has chosen my Jarre! That could only be a good sign.  
  
Sickened of this talk where the Queen managed to insult her with every sentence, Mia politely took leave and went for a casual stroll in the gardens. She's right, she thought. The Queen's right. Why else would he invite Jarre over, if not to court her? Why had Michael invited Jarre over, but not her? After all, she was Lilly's most bosom friend, and a good friend to Michael, too. She _had_ gone over to Yhuria many a time (So beautiful its mountains and cliffs were!), yet though sometimes she was invited by Michael, Lilly was always there too. She had never been to Yhuria on a ...sort of..._date_.  
  
Even though she was truly in love with Josh, Mia could not help agreeing with Queen Anne's observations. The few times when she was so lucky to witness them, (when he didn't spoil it with a wink and a grin,) Mia was absolutely flabbergasted by the impeccable manners which he had to display, and his _civil _language. Yet he had never honoured _her_ with his manners, or even polite speech. He treated her like his sister Lilly, ...only perhaps he did not shout at her quite as much. In fact, he'd never scolded her or treated her badly. But still... if only he'd treat her as a princess... or as a _lady _even! He gave _them_ more respect than her. For if he truly respected her, as a member of the opposite gender, then what, _WHAT_ was the reason for those endless tormenting teasings? (A/N Change endless to tireless, and we have alliteration!)  
  
Mia sighed, and forced herself to realise that no matter what, she could never have Michael, and he didn't even think of her as a girl, and what's more, Jarre probably had him twirled around her little finger. She had to be contented with Josh.  
  
After all, dirty dishwater was better than none at all.  
  
There was no reason not to like Josh, anyway. His charm had probably faded after a few days of constant sight of him, and his body was as perfect as ever... yet there were no sparks, no intimate feelings for him. He just wasn't the one. Mia sighed.  
  
If he wasn't the one, the chances of Michael being the one was even slimmer.  
  
A/N Boring chapters, I know, stick with them. Please? Ok, fine. Do whatever you want.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns both the Princess Diaries and Nicola and the Viscount.  
  
A/N _Why_ are my chapters so short? ...let's... just... pretend they're more interesting this way!  
  
Early the next morning, Mia yawned and stretched. After a rather good sleep, she brushed out the knots in her hair, (A/N This reminds me of that _Dark Secrets_ fic by Charity... ware the knotter of hair!) and headed downstairs in her pyjamas.  
  
Breakfast comprised of everyone in pyjamas, and yawning a great deal. Mia was puzzled, for she felt more energetic than ever, so her host family must have slept rather late, or risen surprisingly early. Josh politely pulled out a chair beside him, and Mia sat in it in the most graceful manner she could muster.  
  
Already King Jonathan was talking on the phone, obviously running some business or Kingdom project. Mia strained to eavesdrop, though she knew very well that such an unladylike crime was out of bounds. Yes.... it's all going well....yes, the plan is working perfectly.... Surprisingly disappointed that it was, after all, nothing more than a business call of some sort, Mia tucked into her breakfast.  
  
After a few minutes, she sat back with a sigh of satisfaction, and was offered even more food. Knowing that it was impolite -but beyond caring, so full she was- to decline food, Mia accepted the food, but merely picked at it.  
  
At length, Mia ventured to ask where Jarre was, and was reminded by Queen Anne (A/N Lady still sounds much better than Queen. That sounds so... snotty.) that Jarre had set off for a two-day tour of Yhuria. The Queen seemed satisfied with the chosen conversation topic, and set off to talk non-stop about Yhuria. It turned out that though only 150% the size of Genovia, it was a much richer country, and the people of Yhuria -the Yhurians- loved their Monarchy to great extent, and would willingly die in service of their King.  
  
Mia realised that all she knew of King Moscovtiz (A/N Yes, I know you use the first name, but I'll never remember it. So you'll see stuff like King John, then King David everywhere, and everyone will flame me) was that he loved to psychoanalyse people as a past time, and that love ran through their family, except for Michael, _Prince_ Michael had no love for depicting the reasons for peoples' actions.  
  
This love for comprehending his people and their actions made him a loving and understanding King, and from Mia's understanding, the Yhurians were Patriots, and very hard-working. But Queen Anne, Mia said, then it is the King and the Yhurians who are good, so how does Prince Michael fit into all of this? For Mia could not understand why Queen Anne so readily praised Michael to such great extent, yet not explain how he was so great. Why, what a silly question! Michael is the cause of the country's wealth, for he makes sure the economy runs smoothly, and has many ideas on how to increase the country's wealth _without_ the use of slave labour, and taxes. Mia only nodded. This can be done through tourist attraction, like Genovia -your own country- has done.  
  
So Michael is great because he helps boost the economy and hs country's wealth? Mia asked. Yes, but he is also a charming gentleman, and polite and well mannered as you please. She thought for a bit, then added, he will be the perfect husband for Jarre. Mia, too, had come to that same conclusion. For why else would he invite Jarre over, and personally take it upon himself to escort her around his country? And not even invited a group of princesses, but singled her out!  
  
But, Queen Anne, his invitation was a rather instantaneous deed. Surely that was a rather rude action? Queen Anne did not hesitate to reply, If someone else had done it, then I would consider it rude, but as it was Michael, -and we all know how sweet and good a character he is- I believe that it was so as to not inspire jealousy in the hearts of other smitten princesses. For can we not agree that he is most handsome, even though you see him quite often? Mia nodded. See! He knows you so well, yet does not invite you! He has chosen my Jarre! That could only be a good sign.  
  
Sickened of this talk where the Queen managed to insult her with every sentence, Mia politely took leave and went for a casual stroll in the gardens. She's right, she thought. The Queen's right. Why else would he invite Jarre over, if not to court her? Why had Michael invited Jarre over, but not her? After all, she was Lilly's most bosom friend, and a good friend to Michael, too. She _had_ gone over to Yhuria many a time (So beautiful its mountains and cliffs were!), yet though sometimes she was invited by Michael, Lilly was always there too. She had never been to Yhuria on a ...sort of..._date_.  
  
Even though she was truly in love with Josh, Mia could not help agreeing with Queen Anne's observations. The few times when she was so lucky to witness them, (when he didn't spoil it with a wink and a grin,) Mia was absolutely flabbergasted by the impeccable manners which he had to display, and his _civil _language. Yet he had never honoured _her_ with his manners, or even polite speech. He treated her like his sister Lilly, ...only perhaps he did not shout at her quite as much. In fact, he'd never scolded her or treated her badly. But still... if only he'd treat her as a princess... or as a _lady _even! He gave _them_ more respect than her. For if he truly respected her, as a member of the opposite gender, then what, _WHAT_ was the reason for those endless tormenting teasings? (A/N Change endless to tireless, and we have alliteration!)  
  
Mia sighed, and forced herself to realise that no matter what, she could never have Michael, and he didn't even think of her as a girl, and what's more, Jarre probably had him twirled around her little finger. She had to be contented with Josh.  
  
After all, dirty dishwater was better than none at all.  
  
There was no reason not to like Josh, anyway. His charm had probably faded after a few days of constant sight of him, and his body was as perfect as ever... yet there were no sparks, no intimate feelings for him. He just wasn't the one. Mia sighed.  
  
If he wasn't the one, the chances of Michael being the one was even slimmer.  
  
A/N Boring chapters, I know, stick with them. Please? Ok, fine. Do whatever you want.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hmmm... I'm going to have to post a whole lot of chapters at the same time... but before school starts, I might as well do some writing while I can. IF anyone even cares to read this.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns Nicola and the Viscount, and The Princess Diaries. I own but a copy of them... which I treasure and read constantly!  
  
**RATING: From here on, (just in case) the rating will be PG-13.**  
  
Left alone to herself and her musings, Mia was unaware of the approaching Josh. So naturally it was that when Josh caught up with her, she gave an unnecessary scream of surprise. Josh winced and covered his ears. That was un-called for, he dryly remarked, when his initial surprise had worn off. Mia blushed. Sorry, it's just that... well, you surprised me. That seemed to be the case. He paused, then You celebrated your coming of age -sixteen years- birthday with the Moscovitzes last Saturday. Mia blushed as she recalled the little heart shaped pendant she'd received from Michael... but that was obviously on account of her being his little sister's most bosom friend- he loved _her_ like a sister, too.  
  
Yes, I did. Why did he want to know?  
  
As your host, I shall recommend myself as your escort to the dance, of course. What dance? I do not recall a dance Mia said. Why, because only those who have come of age may attend. It is held every second day, and there's one tonight... I must say that Prince Michael- of whom my mother is undoubtedly fond of- has not yet graced us with his presence, although he has been of age for two years already. Perhaps he will take Jarre, after their little tour' of Yhuria, ...that I may finally see if he is even able to dance! And he broke off into laughter at the thought of Michael dancing.  
  
Mia frowned. Obviously she wasn't the ony one who thought of that _tour_ of Yhuria as more thhan just a tour, but perhaps a recommendation. That was not good. Using all her will, Mia summoned a calm, neutral voice. Yes, I have not yet seen him dance... I accept your offer to be my escort. She wished he'd move away from her, because she might not be able to control herself. How had she ever turned away from those lips?  
  
They cried out to her, and she yearned to match them with her own. Josh held her eyes with his, leaving her powerless. Mia didn't care. She _wanted_ to be powerless, to need to be rescued. Josh's lips came in swift and smooth, kissing her forcefully. She responded with the same vigour, her arms around his neck for support. There were no fireworks. Instead, Mia could hear the roar of storms and oceans in her ear, lending her strength in her part of the intense kiss.  
  
After hours of kissing, -or so it seemed to the very much in love couple- they both broke apart, panting heavily. Josh was first to catch his breath. He grinned. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Mia could only stare mutely. Josh tried again. You know, you're much better than Lana. Who's Lana? My ex. Seeing he'd upset her, he hastily added, but she always left all the tongue-work to me, you know. You definitely put in your fair share.  
  
Mia didn't know how to react. The guy of her dreams had just kissed her, and told her she was good at it, too. But why did she feel so guilty on account of the pleasure she'd received? Mia liked that kiss- alot. But, for some strange reason, she could not bring herself to completely take joy in that kiss.  
  
She could not banish that awful feeling of guilt.  
  
A/N Why do I bother? Liked it or not? From your reactions, (or lack thereof) it would seem like I'm wearing a sign saying do not review or I shall blackmail you'. Wait... I'm not, am I? _Am I_?!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own N&TV or TPD  
  
A/N I'll have to be less tactful now, you people really are forcing me to resort to this... Hello? Is anyone even _reading_ this? Because let me know if I'm wasting my time. I could jolly well be MSNing my friends instead of staying offline to write. If anyone _does_ happen to read this, and has actually read this far, I have a little message for you: It would be quite sad if I finish this story and my review count stays on 4. A measly. pathetic. 4. I'm not asking for triple-digits, I'm only asking for TWO digits. Is that to much to ask for?? Ok, I've scared enough readers away. On with the story.  
  
Pretending nothing happened seemed to be a great accomplishment of Josh's. He'd -so far- managed to pretend that Mia hadn't turned away from his first attempt at a kiss, and now he was pretending that he hadn't kissed her- and the little part where she'd responded.  
  
Upon reaching the Richter Manor, Mia silently showered and got dressed. She didn't know what to make of it all, she was just really confused. When the time came, Josh escorted her to the ball, and claimed the first and last dance. As he left to request the second dance of other ladies, Mia sat down at one of the nearby tables...  
  
...and spotted Michael right opposite her. She let out a little cry, then, no longer startled, proceded in making small talk with him. How was the tour with Jarre? She asked politely. Mia stared at his grim expression. Surely he could mean that he'd already proposed? Not to be outdone, Mia smiled the best smile she could muster. Josh kissed me just now, in the gardens. She noted that Michael's expression changed from grim to disappointed.  
  
_Why?_ Mia wondered. After all, he'd gone and proposed so suddenly! Unsure of what to do, she decided to elaborate. It's the second time he's tried. Oh, yes? Michael's tone was mild. Infuriated by his calm demeanour, Mia continued. The first time I avoided him. Then, today, I kissed him back. Mia had missed Michael's initial hopeful expression, but his stricken expression did not escape her.  
  
Mia was hurt that she'd made him upset, and worse, had wanted to do it. Angry at herself for even caring about her feelings, she hissed at him, Oh, don't play the fool with me. What about Jarre? You barely know her -I'm surprised if you've even seen her more than twice... go on, say you have!... I knew it, you barely know the girl and already you invite her on a so called tour' of Yhuria. AND who knows, you've probably proposed to her by now... for goodness sake, I only kissed the guy!  
  
Angry, Mia wished in all the world that she coiuld just get up and leave him hanging... but that was against the rules and social manners. She could not cut a Prince- especially one of such a wealthy country as Yhuria.  
  
Forcing herself to sit, Mia had no choice but to hear Michael's explanation. And _that_, he difinitely needed to do his fair share of. Mia, I haven't proposed... there was a reason why I invited her, and you're right. Mia was jerked awake. She was? I am? Michael sighed. Yes. I have hardly ever seen her, and did not know a single thing about her, but I truly was on business, and that business had nothing to do with recommending myself. In fact, I do hope that what I've learnt is not true. If only it weren't! Mia was, once again, confused. Whatever are you talking about? I don't quite follow.  
  
Michael sighed again. I think I've already said too much. Listen, the musicians are finishing this song. May I have the next dance? Mia agreed, even though she was confused.  
  
As Michael lightly placed his hands about her waist, and she stood close to him, Mia truly meant to figure out what was going on. But at his touch, and his nearness, all wit fled, and left her quite shocked to silence. She gave up, and rested her head upon his broad, strong shoulders.  
  
A/N There! See? I'm being nice and giving this chapter a proper ending. It's your turn to be nice. Am I being too tactful? Or should I spell it out? Oh well, I'll give you people a chance to prove your ability to read between the lines. Oh, and also, when I read the reviews for other peoples' fics, all I ever see are nice things. Why can't I have nice reviewers too? You people are too harsh on me....  
  
*goes off into the corner and looks all sad and puppy-eyed. You come nearer to comfort me and realise that I am really hiding behind an illusion and reading the _Obernewtyn Chronicles_ again. Sigh, you just gotta love those books.*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount. Meg Cabot does. The little poem thing was copied from Firesong, a book that my sister was reading. I just found a copy of the poem lying around.  
  
A/N YAY! I can finally upload my chapters... though why anyone (save Frankie, who might feel obligated to do so) would want to read this rubbish is beyond me. Read at risk of your own boredom. To those that hate this fic, I'll try my best to end this quickly, without ruining the story too much.  
  
When Mia came back from the dance, it was only to hear Queen Anne (A/N I think her name was Anne... I can't be bothered to check.) raving on about how Michael was the perfect consort for her dear Jarre, and how his manners and looks were perfect, and without match, save her own two children, (of course) while Jarre stood by her mother, both of them beside themselves in their desire for Michael to wed Jarre.  
  
_I suppose they never considered the little possibility that Michael may not want Jarre, did they?_ Mia thought bitterly. And why should they? Despite his insubstantial claim', no doubt Michael failed to provide them with a reason to think otherwise. They were so convinced that Michael wanted Jarre, that he must've led them on if it weren't true... but Michael would never lead someone on, unless it was for such a good reason that he absulutely _had_ to... so it's settled. Michael must really like Jarre.  
  
Mia, in her love of poetry, had been incapable of seeing Michael as anyone special in her life. Hoping that Josh had great knowledge of poetry, she tested him. Joy of my days, let me go. Life of my heart, let me go. Days of my life, let me go. As she waited for Josh to complete the little poem, her heart slowly sank. Josh looked at her, puzzled. That's very nice, he said. Mia sighed. Prince Josh, you're supposed to finish it, She told him as gently as she could. Josh smiled. Oh, I see... Pool of my backyard, let me go....swimming.**  
**  
Sickened of Josh's lack of intelligence and his sadly rated poetic skills, and also of Queen Anne and Jarre's perpetual chatter of Michael, Mia mumbled an excuse that she was tired, and went off to her bed. Her last thoughts before she drifted off were _what does it matter to me, who Michael chooses to love, anyway? It is of no concern to me, as I am completely in love with Josh_. Convinced, Mia _then_ drifted off.  
  
A/N Yeah, yeah. Short chapter, I know. Stick with me... besides, though my chapters are short, I write really often, so be thankful.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I posted all my chapters yesterday, and to all my reviewers, YOU ARE GREAT!!!! I STILL don't see why anyone could want to read this, but I'm not complaining!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diraries or Nicola and the Viscount.  
  
Mia woke to an early morning. The only other person awake was Josh's father, King Johnathan. Remembering how she'drecently been let in on his greed and love of money, Mia was not too keen to have breakfast with him. However, as Mia turned to leave, she tripped over her slippers, and went crashing to the floor. Silently, Mia cursed herself. That was not a proper act for a Princess, and student of Albert Einstein.  
  
While Mia was busy chastising herself, a certain King Johnathan had (rather stealthily) creeped up to her, and was holding out a hand. Seeing it, Mia could help but think that she rather detested that hand, and would most certainly have declined his offer, but for the fact that he would (hopefully) be her future father-in-law. Mia, although she could not like the King, resolved to try and like him, if only for Josh's sake.  
  
Smiling, (with a great deal of willpower) Mia accepted his hand, and slowly rose to her feet. The King smiled at her. Why don't we have some breakfast while we wait for my wife and children? Mia reluctantly obeyed, as she fought to maintain control of her bright smile. Letting the King lead, she sat at table and meekly applied a slice of bread with some peanut butter, and chewed quietly on her food.  
  
King Jonathan finished the remains of his breakfast, then sat back to watch Mia. She tried her best not to squirm under his scrutiny, and maintained a fair bit of bottom stilling. Beaming at her, the King said, Remember the roller coasters, Princess? Mia nodded. It was the cause for her dislike towards this man.  
  
Well, would you like to come and see one of them? He added, My wife and children will be going, too, but if you wanted to do some shopping of your own, you're welcome. Mia's heart sank. If the whole family was going, then there was no polite way to excuse herself, as she had been hoping.  
  
Mia nodded.  
  
~Later~  
  
Oh, I am ever _so_ sorry, Princess Mia! Queen Anne was saying. I couldn't believe it when my husband informed me that you would join us. I cannot imagine what would ever possess him to ask one female along, let alone three, to this awful _thing_. I state, right now, my reluctance to sit on any machine that goes beyond the wonderful speed limit of 60! Mia had been surprised that Queen Anne had agreed to go and see a real roller coaster, and was relieved to find that she hadn't been too keen, but was only agreeing to please her husband.  
  
Mia turned to look at Jarre, and was not surprised to catch a faint, faraway, dreamy look on her face. Somehow, that one little look pained Mia, and she looked away. She could not believe the extent of her selfishness. After all, Jarre was her friend, and she should be happy for her.  
  
Josh seemed to sense that something was wrong with Mia, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Reassured by his strong arm, Mia forced herself to relax. Everything would be fine.  
  
A/N So there's Chapter 12. I would like to write more, but I need to go and live my life outside this document. Besides, I have to write my other fic too. Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you people press a certain button other than back'.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry bout the lack of Michael, Mia's not even supposed to like him, but I couldn't resist adding some little longings... also, the King is supposed to be interested in roller coasters (it's supposed to be a new invention) but only as a form of money. Mia dislikes his lust for money. Queen Anne and Jarre plans for Jarre to marry Michael because he's perfectly charming, (as we all know) and also the future ruler to a _very_ wealthy country, Yhuria. I just wanted to clear up all that's been said so far, for any confused readers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount. That'll be Meg.  
  
Excited by the prospect of riding that wonderful looking machine, Mia got out of the car as quickly as she could while still upholding an image that spelt grand and stately. She knew it was the only way for a princess to act, but she could not help but hate such strict social orders. Her every action upon entering King Albert's Institution for fine young women had been considered unseemly.  
  
Mia accepted the proffered hand of Prince Josh, trying not to flinch from disgust as the King came to stand beside her. Yes, Mia had not liked the greed in the King's eyes when he spoke of rollercoasters, but that did not mean she could hate them herself. There was simply too much exitement involved for her to dislike them. The Queen and Princess Jarre had succeeded in being long-winded in their exit of the car, but though Mia summoned all her years of learning at Kaifyl, (A/N Ladies, instead of Women) she nearly failed in the attempt not to roll her eyes.  
  
The walk and queue seemed to stretch on forever, and Mia had to all but meditate in her attempts to preserve her image as a lady of royal heritage. The day seemed ever so slow! Queen Anne and Princess Jarre had kicked a great fuss in insisting that they would not board that ghastly machine, and demanded a male by their sides at all times.  
  
King Johnathan had the first go at the roller coaster, and when he came back, cheeks flushed with excitement, a very excited Mia and Josh had left for their turn. Mia could not care for proper or improper manners. This was the newest, latest invention, and she could not give up her chance her ride it for all the marriage offers in the world.  
  
Absorbed by the gorgeous young man by her side, Mia began daydreaming. However, her wonderful (though absurd) fantasies were interrupted by a familiar, jesting voice. What a coincedence. I had not considered the propect of meeting you here, Princess Mia.  
  
Gasping, Mia turned around and caught sight of a particular acquaintance. She did not, however, have time to respond as she boarded the intruging roller coaster.  
  
A/N I wanted to update, so this chapter is short. Oh well, Frankie. It's official. I can't do cliffhangers. By the way, thanks to Max4cast and any other person who reviewed. You make a try-hard author happy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I haven't been getting many flames, and every review ought to include a flame... if you think there's an aspect of my storytelling skills that I can improve on, please don't be too shy to tell me, cos I won't be the slightest bit offended, unless you are nasty about it. Oh, and yeah. The speed of the roller coaster is over exaggerated, but Meg Cabot did that too.  
  
Frankie- Yeah, I'm supposed to get on with that FFproject, but no one's reading it, so I can't be bothered. I'll write the next chapter as you as you update yours. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the Princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount. Nor do I want to, I prefer to leave them in the hands of the well-capable Meg Cabot.  
  
As the ride started, Mia could not help thinking about the glimpse of Michael that she'd caught. What was he doing here? True, it was not considered unsightly for men to board such machines, but still! His presense quite unsettled Mia. It took a little while for the roller coaster to start up, but soon Mia felt herself being pushed backward with surprising force. As she clutched her hat with one hand, Mia had to hold on to Josh merely to keep herself from flying. Mia felt slightly thrilled by the speed, for it surely was an incredible speed! Yet Mia could not give herself completely to the joy of the ride, and when Mia smiled, it was not a genuine smile of childish excitement.  
  
Her smile was forced.  
  
All this while, Mia could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable by Michael's obvious attention to her form. Mia knew that she loved Josh with all her heart, but she could not muster a complete smile with Michael so close. Not any other guy, but Michael..... what _rubbish_! Mia told herself. Michael is just another guy. It's not like he's anything special...   
  
..._or is he? _Desperately, Mia tried to shut up that impertinent whisper. Of lies, no doubt. Though she was convinced that the only guy in her life was Prince Josh, Mia could not relax the entire ride.  
  
~~~A/N The above was written when I was waiting for my brother to finish his Piano lesson, but it's too short, so I've decided to write two mini-chapters. Oh, and by the way, I haven't entirely copied Nicola and the Viscount, but the main idea is there. Cool. On to part B.~~~  
  
When the ride was over, (and none too soon) Mia could not wait to hurry away in the opposite direction to where Michael was going. When she was safely standing amongst the Richters, she spied Michael standing with his sister and parents, who had not gone for the ride. Next to Lilly was the man who had ridden next to Michael, the same charming man that Mia had spotted Lily chatting animatedly with at the dance. _Good_, Mia thought. He seemed perfect for Lilly, and that was what she deserved.  
  
Seeking to escape Michael's disturbing gaze, Mia gave a shout of fake delight and herded the Richter family towards a nearby lake, where they spent the next half-hour. When that was up, the Richter family made for the car, and Mia was thankful for the bath and bed that awaited her.  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
Mia, after a night of restlessness, unsurprisingly woke up rather late. In fact, she had to be shaken awake by Princess Jarre in order to attend lunch. Josh came bursting in soon after his sister had entered, and he was left alone with Mia by a sneaky Jarre. Mia smiled, partially at Jarre's goodheartedness, and partially at Josh's handsome face.  
  
Despite their -rather contradictory- encounters with kissing before, when Josh failed to summon any words for Mia, he shrugged in defeat and leaned in for the kill.  
  
Mia was only too eager.  
  
Her lips met his with a purpose. Theirs was a dance of vigor and competition- to see who could hog the activity. His eyelids drooped seductively, Josh returned the kiss professionally, and Mia could not help but think how lucky she was to have him.  
  
To any outsider, such an intense sport could be described as they competed to devour the other'. To Mia, it was the best feeling in the world. She longed for it to last, and when Josh finally broke the kiss, Mia wished to re-engage him in the sport. Leaning close, Josh whispered, My love, do hurry up and get dressed, we shall be having lunch at the dance. Mia murmured. But I do not care for such a dance. My only concern is to be by your side always. Josh sighed. As do I wish, but I have already given mother my word that I shall be present... and what rightful man would break a promise to his own mother? Mia thought, then agreed. Very well, then. I will take but a moment to get dressed.  
  
Josh left the room, and Mia quickly got ready for the dance. She would get to dance with Josh again! Then something crossed her mind, and she remembered theuncomfortable encounter with Michael yesterday... and how -dangerously- much she had enjoyed dancing with him before.  
  
A/N I know I made Mia kiss Josh again... but no one complained so I figured you readers didn't think it was as disgusting as I found it. Read on, and I hope you're all enjoying it so far!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - (To any readers, don't worry. I'll definitely finish this story)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TPD or N&TV. Nor do I wish to own them. I only write fanfic because I am bored, and have nothing else to do. And because some nice people do review :O)  
  
A/N Just before I start writing, I'd like you all to know that I hadn't the slightest intention to write another chapter so soon. In fact, I'd already promised myself the entire day to read Anthony Horowtz's _Point Blanc_. This chapter is because of your wonderful reviews!! (Almack's is where the dance is held)  
  
As Mia decended the flight of stairs that separated her from Josh, she felt his eyes tailing her and her natural reaction- a faint heat that brushed her cheeks. As she reached him, she took his hand, and they were off to Almack's with a rather jealous Jarre. As to why Jarre might be jealous, perhaps Mia's beautiful (A/N Oh, man! WHY can't I remember the colour?!?!) green eyes and complementary dark green velvet dress might play a role. Whatever the cause, they reached their destination within the half-hour, and were there politely early.  
  
As was required, the other guests were already there, milling around and making small talk. Mia had spotted Lilly, the gentleman, and Michael, and was about to make her way over to greet them, when Josh cleared his throat loudly. Louder than necessary, it could be said.  
  
As the crowd quietened and stared at Josh, (gazed longingly at him, for all young females present) he spoke clearly, with a rather put on accent, to Mia's mind. _But in a nice way, of course_. Ladies and Gentlemen. For those who do not know me, I am Princess Josh Richter, and I have an announcement to make. This very minute I shall to propose to the fair Princess Amelia by my side. Saying this, he got down on one knee, and faced Mia. Princess Amelia, will you marry me? Waiting for the crowd's astonished gasp to die down, Mia thought of how she should respond.  
  
(A/N This is supposed to be where the chapter ends, as a cliff-hanger thingy, but I couldn't bear to post such a short chapter, so here's the next bit.)  
  
A silly question, in Mia's opinon, and she did not hesitate to answer. Why, of course I'll marry you, Josh! Yes....YES! I accept your proposal. Josh stepped in and quickly kissed Mia, nearly biting her lip off in the process. Clapping, the crowd burst into loud murmurs as they discussed the scene which they had just witnessed. Smiling, Mia and her new fiance made their way to the dance floor.  
  
Her first dance had been promised to Josh, and as she danced close to him, she spotted Jarre and Michael dancing just as close. Horrified, Mia unexpectedly pushed herself away from Josh, then resumed dancing with him, as she realised that his feelings might have been wounded. Faintly recalling Jarre's squeal of excitement upon spotting Michael, Mia contented herself in the knowledge that all three of them -Mia, Lilly, and Jarre- now had the perfect men in their lives. Everything was perfect...  
...other than the fact that Mia had enjoyed dancing with Michael. Enjoyed it as much as dancing with Josh, if not more.  
  
Unable to relax her body, Mia was only too glad when that uncomfortable dance was over. She had been unable to keep her eyes off Michael and Jarre- who were dancing only too close. Now she stood forlornly near the drinks table, trying to clear her head of the uncomfortable thoughts that plagued it.  
  
Raising her eyes to glance about her surroundings, Mia looked straight into Michael's eyes, where the punch table separated them. A few seconds passed, with the two locked into each other's incomprehensible eyes, unsaid expressions that the other was unable to define. _What did Michael think of her acceptance of Josh?_ Mia could not help wondering. Then, turning on his heel, Michael broke the contact and walked off.  
  
Mia could only stare after him.  
  
A/N So that's it for now. I'm about the most unromantic person around here, probably, so this fic is easier for me, because I don't have to make up all sorts of mush to keep everyone quiet. I'm trying not to totally copy Nicola and the Viscount, and so I only read it once. I didn't read it again after that, because otherwise I'd be trying to reproduce Meg's masterpiece. I might have gone too far with the personal touch' thing, because I just realised that I've totally mutilated the plot, and thus had to rewrite this chapter. K, now be nice and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own neither TPD or N&TV  
  
With a burst of anger and indignity, Mia stormed up to Michael, pulling him out of the crowd. Hands on her hips, she glared at Michael. And what, Prince Michael, do you mean by publicly _cutting_ me?  
  
Michael blinked. He seemed about to say something, then stopped himself. You're right, Mia. _Princess_ Mia. I should not have cut you like that, and the fault was mine. It was Mia's turn to stare. Michael agreeing he was wrong? Michael, who seized every chance for an argument with Mia, _agreed_ with her?  
  
Seeing that she seemed incapable of words at present, Michael went on. I apologize, but I couldn't think of anything to say. _First he agrees with me, and now he can't think of anything to say?_ Mia wondered. What was going on? I suppose good evening, Princess Mia' would hurt too much? Mia demanded.  
  
I ought to have said good evening, Princess. You're quite right came Michael's unexpected reply. Extremely confused, Mia said, Are you sure you're quite all right? Michael never acted like this. Micael gaze was steady, his eyes unreadable. Of course I'm all right. But it is you who I fear for. What on earth could you be thinking, marrying that... that.. _bounder_?  
  
Mia was shocked. Try because I love him, and he loves me back. Michael's eyes grew cold, and when he spoke, it was in a tone filled with mockery. Oh, but does he? Does he what? In a voice of forced patience, Michael said, Does he really love you? Has he said so?  
  
Mia opened her mouth to immediately respond, but paused to think of an example. Josh had danced the first and last dance with her, had put his arm around her at the roller coaster, had kissed her a couple of times, had strolled with her in the beautiful gardens.... but as she ransacked her brain, Mia found never, not once, had Josh told her that he loved her.  
  
But of course he did!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...If not, why else would he have proposed to her?  
  
A/N Chapter 16 done. Cool. Oh, and thanks to Silky for pointing out my error. I know this chapter's short. I know all my chapters are short.


	17. Justin

Disclaimer: I own neither N&TV or TPD  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Michael watched as Mia stood there, speechless and shocked. Fine, then. If you want your feelings spared, forget that question. If you _Prince Josh_ is as much a gentleman as you think of him, then ask him about Justin. Mia disliked the way Michael spat Josh's precious name. Angry, she retaliated in the only way that her seething mind could come up with.  
  
FINE! I'll go and ask him about the dustbin.  
  
Michael laughed hoarsely. It's Justin, not dustbin. Mia could feel her cheeks burning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia turned on her heels and left. The night was still young, but she had not the appetite for dancing, and she resolved to ask Josh the next morning. And, since he _was_ a gentleman, she'd get the answer. Mia was certain of it.  
  
~Next Morning, after Mia had (in a rather unlady-like fashion) walked home while Josh was still partying~  
  
Breakfast was set, and Mia joined the Richters for her milk and toast. (A/N I don't think Mia has coffee, does she?) Sitting next to Josh, (who had pulled out a chair for her) Mia took a deep breath. Josh, who is this Justin? Josh's father, across the table, had suddenly turned pale. Josh continued munching, ignoring Mia's question.  
  
Mia tried again. Josh, WHO is this Justin? No response. The King, meanwhile, was turning paler by the second. Mia opened her mouth for the third time-  
  
roared the King. I will not have his name mentioned at my table  
  
-and closed it.  
  
Fine, Mia thought. I'm not going to get any information from this family, obviously. Dropping the subject, she went back to her toast. She'd find out. Eventually.  
  
Josh smiled at her. Well, then. Smart move, my dear fiancee. I see we have both finished our meals. Leave the dishes, as usual, and do come for a swim with me. The water is so inviting! Mia didn't feel like swimming, but she mutely went along with Josh's suggestion. After all, left to herself, Mia would only mope about the strange Justin.... or worse, resort to snooping.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Heck! Stuff the reviews, I'm writing anyway. You people can't get rid of me this easily..  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries or Nicola and the Viscount.  
  
Mia lazily floated in the water, where a nearby Josh kept trying to catch her attention. His attempts were futile, and he eventually swam off to leave her with her thoughts. Who was this Justin guy? She wondered. What did Michael and Josh know?  
  
As she swam to the edge, she called out to Josh, Hey, Prince Josh. I'm going back now, okay? He came over, handsome as ever, and begged her. Just stay with me for a little while longer.... please? Mia felt her resolve weakening, but she shook her head. No, I'm sorry. I feel like having lunch now. With a sigh, Josh let her go, and Mia headed back towards the Richtor Manor.  
  
Good Afternoon, Princess! Jarre cried, as Mia came into the house. You're wet! Here, let me bathe you today. Mia was about to protest, saying that she could do it herself, when Jarre whispered, I need to talk to you about Michael... _now_.  
  
Mia dazedly followed Jarre's lead, and got into the tub of hot, nice-smelling water.  
  
So... what did you want to tell me? Mia asked as she bathed herself, Jarre washing her hair. Jarre frowned. Well, it's like this... Mum and I both really want me to marry Michael, because he's smart, handsome, _really_ nice, cool, fun to be around with, and really rich. Mia felt a sharp pain in her heart as she was reminded of some of Michael's many qualities. _And he smells nice, too_, she thought.  
  
However, the last quality that Jarre mentioned made Mia realise that, no matter what, Jarre would always be her father's daughter. And, thinking about Mia's hatred for the King, she could not help but think that Michael deserved better.  
  
Mia interrupted. Yes, Jarre, I am well aware that both you and your mother have plans for you future with Michael, but _what_ did you need to talk to me about? Jarre was suddenly quiet.  
  
She mumled somthing under her breath. Mia asked. . Mia practically screamed. My dad doesn't want me to marry Michael!!!! Jarre wailed.  
  
Mia mumbled. No wonder she was so depressed. _Trust me and my big mouth....I should have been more gentle and understanding!_ But no matter how hard Mia tried to suppress it, she could feel a guilty pleasure rising up.  
  
It's because he saw you with Michael before you came back, asking about Justin. Now dad thinks I should wed someone else, like that Prince Beuxindale. (A/N Stuff the spelling) Mia finished her bath, and got clothed, trying to think of a way to comfort the now sobbing Jarre.  
  
Both girls, though seated opposite each other, were silent all through lunch, each thinking her own thoughts.


	19. Snooping

Chapter 19 - Snooping  
  
A/N I didn't feel like writing this story... I want to write a new story with my own characters so I don't butcher anyone's personalities, but no-one reviewed that (lol) and so I deleted it!!! I'm too lazy for my own good, I have a lifesaving test second period this mornng, and I still haven't studied... oh, and that essay thing, too.  
  
Disclaimer: The princess Diaries and Nicola and the Viscount are Meg Cabots, not mine. I merely wondered how Meg's PD characters would fit into her N&TV world.  
  
That night, Mia could practically _sense_ everyone in their rightful bedrooms. Sleeping, as she was supposed to be doing, too. Pushing the feeling of guilt away, Mia tiptoed to the office, where the King seemed to spend most of his time. She rummaged through his stuff, carefully replacing each item as she took out another.  
  
As she pulled out the fourth drawer, a slip of paper fell out, and Mia picked it up, intending to put it away. Her search was over, and fruitless. However, when the image on the slip of paper caught Mia's attention, she quickly slipped it into her pocket, closing the drawer right before a sleepy King Rickter entered.  
  
Do get out of here quickly, before I set the guards upon you. He ordered, not bothering to move from his position at the door. Robbers and thugs could've easily stabbed him from his position, and he was lucky that it was Mia who huddled under the table, not making a sound. Realising that he was being an paranoid idiot, the King sheepishly turned the lights off, and closed the door.  
  
Mia breathed her sigh, and stealthily made her way back to her bedroom, where she could better examine that disturbing peice of paper.  
  
A/N Yeah, you're supposed to find out what's in that piece of paper this chapter, but I have school, so be content with the... 207? words.


	20. The plot on Genovia

Chapter 20  
  
A/N Okok- I haven't updated any time recently, but finals are next week! And I actually care a great deal about my scores, seeing I will probably be disowned by my fanily if I don't get an A at minimum... just to keep my readers (anyone?) satisfied until then, I've written this chapter! So then, this review is for my reviewers- Sasha, Amazonchick88, Frankie, Cherry Daze, and PrincessVampire.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Nicola and the Viscount, nor The Princess Diaries.  
  
Mia sat cross-legged on her bed, frowning at the diagram. There were lines, going through the spaces between squares, but one big rectangle lay in its path -or perhaps was the destination-, and on that rectangle was a big cross and a question mark. Mia squinted to read the small print, and was schocked and confused to read Genovian Royal Park.  
  
The Genovian Royal Park was one of the most beautiful areas in Genovia, the lovely flowers spread vast and thickly, there were quiet walks along streams, ducks to feed at the crystal lake, and hills in abundance. It was a huge park graced with amazing beauty and Mia wondere what the Richters had to do with it.  
  
Mia squinted harder, and made out the words _theme park_. What was a theme park? Suddenly, Mia undestood all the business about the rollercoaster. The Richters were going to build a bunch of rollercoasters in the Genovian Royal Park! Such hideous machines, people everywhere, and rubbish polluting Mia's favourite place... but they would never get to it. She would never let them... the cheek, to think of such a horrible thing!  
  
How had they planned to get hold of the Genovian Royal Park, anyway? Only members of the Genovian Royal family had a claim over the park... and their spouses, of course.  
  
Mia felt disgusted. When she married Josh, that meant he'd have a claim over the Genovian Royal park... and he was free to do whatever monstrous things he could come up with! He'd still have to fight Mia for it, though, because she was the one with Genovian blood. Unless he was counting on her to be love-sick enough to give in. Mia cursed herself.  
  
Josh was right, though, she _was_ infatuated with him. She hated him for being so rightly confident of himself, haten him for his deviousness. Had it not bee for Michael's warning, the beautiful Genovian Royal Park would soon become nothing more than a getaway for excitement- seekers. It would be a tourist attraction still- but for its theme park, and not for its beauty. Thankfully, Michael had warned her.... Michael.  
  
Mia knew she had to get away for the Richters immediately, and denounce her acceptance of Josh's proposal. Her family was away, and Mia had nowhere to go, but to the Moscovitzes. Mia gathered her possessions in her suitcase, hoping that Michael would not gloat about how she'd been wrong all along about Josh, and began her lonely walk to his home.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Okay, I have the feeling that no-one is reading this. But anyway, I'm gonna try and finish this stupid story quickly, ok? And then I might quit attempting to write fics. (*in an undertone* and try original instead) Thanks go to A Sorta Fairytale, Frankie, and PantherKat13. You guys rock! Disclaimer: I own neither TPG or N&TV  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A very sleepy Michael opened the door. Upon seeing a much humbled Mia, he seemed considerably awakened. He mumbled. What are you doing here at this time of night?  
  
Please, can I stay with you family for awhile? I promise I won't be too much of a hassle. Finally taking in her suitcases with his sleepy gaze, Michael hurried to put Mia's suitcases in the guestroom, and gestured for her to settle in. I don't want any explanations now, go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. Mia did as she was told, and did not awake til late morning the next day.  
~~  
  
Mia awoke to pleasant greetings of good morning, Mia. That's what Mia liked about the Moscovitzes, they were always so nice to her, and made her feel like a family member. Uh, like I said, everyone, Mia'll be staying with us for the rest of the holidays. I know her grandmere arranged for her to stay with the Richters, but I called her dad and he said it was fine. Breakfast had been normal toast with milk, but Mia felt as though it was the best meal she'd ever had... three times as enjoyable as all those expensive breakfasts she'd had at the Richters'.  
  
When she was finished, Queen Moscovitz (A/NI ought to listen to you advice, PantherKat13, I forgot her name) urged Mia to relax, and, upon her insistence, Mia attempted to do so. After ages of fidgeting and thinking about Josh, Mia finally got up and sought Michael.  
  
He was in his room, typing something into his computer. As Mia entered, he blushed slightly, then quickly saved whatever he was doing, ans shut down the computer. Michael, Mia noted, was not wearing a shirt. _Good_ she thought. Uh, Michael? Mia looked down at her feet. Well, I found out what they were planning to do... Michael tried to speak, but Mia continued, No, don't interrupt. I found out that Josh was abusing my love and trust, for some monetary scheme... thank you for warning me. Tears flowed freely from Mia's eyes, she had eyed Josh for so long, and he'd come up to her, taken her heart, and flushed it down the toilet.  
  
She turned to leave, meekly attempting to wipe the tears off as they flowed, but before she could take more than a step, she felt strong arms circle her waist. Turning to face Michael, she sobbed into his shirt, seeking some form of support and solace among his clean scent. She clutched him as if she would never let go, her vice-like grip causing marks to form on his skin. she mumbled into his shirt, Why did he do this to me?  
  
And Michael, for all his love of Mia, could not come up with a suitable response.


	22. Just an itsy chapter

A/N I've completely forgotten the plan and stuff. but because I got reviews, I'm writing anyway. Sorry for not writing in a long time.  
  
Mia yawned, and, rubbing her eyes, sat up in bed. She was not amazed when the fragrant smell of flowers greeted her, for they were not uncommon here in the home of the Moscovitzes. However, today the smell was rather overwhelming. Thinking Queen Moscovitz (A/N I'm sorry, I really have forgotten what dreadful name I gave her) had really gone over the top in her attempt to make Mia feel welcome, she got out of bed, washed herself, and made her way downstairs to thank the woman.  
  
Mia could not see Queen Moscovitz anywhere in sight, and decided that she might as well ease the grumbling in her belly. How glad and thankful Mia was for a nice, plain glass of milk and some crumpets! She threw the days of etiquette out the window, for here, unlike at the Richters', Mia felt at ease and comfortable,.and she did not really care which fork she had to use right now. Once her belly was full, Mia headed off to where the fragrance was coming from, trusting her nose for directions.  
  
Her search led her to the drawing room, and, when she double checked, her senses confirmed it- yet why would Queen Moscovitz place flowers in the drawing room? Mia inhaled deeply, then slowly turned the doorknob...  
  
A/N Sorry, but my silver nailpolish keeps getting chipped from all this typing, and I did intend to write more, but you guys will have to do with that for now- it's just to assure you that I'm still here. 


	23. Fragrant flowers and unhappy fiancees

AN: I kinda gave up on this story, but since JE gave me a prod with his/her review, I suppose I might write now, just because I'm bored.

Disclaimer: I can't remember this… pls refer to previous disclaimers.

Chapter, uh, 23- Flowers

Staring around the room, an awe-struck expression slapped roughly in position, Mia must've been quite a startling figure. Startling enough to jerk Michael out of his semi-tranquil trance, anyway. "Michael! I, uh, didn't notice you were here" Mia stammered. Trying to come up with an excuse to leave the room as awkwardly as she had entered it, she did not notice Michael's now grim expression. "They're all for you, you know" he told her. "For… for me?" Mia was surprised and slightly pleased. "But how? Why, I mean?" The response was flat. "I believe he still wants you, Mia. This entire shop's worth of flowers is all from one man. Josh." Mia was furious. "I'll never go back! He has ruined my reputation and I refuse to let my decision be swayed by a bunch of flowers." 

Mia wanted to turn sharply on her heel and leave, but she did not have the strength for it. All of a sudden she was weary, and she let Michael lead her to a sofa in the midst of the bouquets. Numbly, she sat next to Michael. "So… what will you do?" Michael had absent-mindedly plucked a nearby rose-stalk, and began the process of removing it many thorns. "Nothing" Mia said dejectedly. Michael did not look at her. His fingers continued their work as he asked, "The dances- you should not attend them until the gossip has died down. You may not be able to cope with all the harsh rumors." Mia frowned. She'd grown up. She was no longer a child, and she was not afraid of rumors. "I'm going to the dance this evening, and that's final. Let him come if he wants, but I assure you I shall stick to my word." Mia trembled slightly. She had given a rather confident speech, but she didn't feel nearly as brave as she had made out to be. "Of course you will," Michael assured her.

Too tired and sick of the subject, Mia asked abruptly, "what ARE you doing to that rose, Michael?" His head snapped up, as he cupped the rose tenderly in his palms. "I'm giving it to you," He whispered. Mia beamed. "Really? Wow, thank you!" Saying that, she flung her arms around him in a rather un-mia-like gesture.

It was only too bad their touching moment was ruined, for Josh had chosen that very moment to drive past the flower- packed window in his Mercedes. "Mia, my love" he called out to her through the thin glass. "Mia, my fiancee… why did you run away from me?" Mia, enraged, shouted "I'm not your fiancee anymore! Let Prince Michael of Yhuria be our witness- this engagement is hereby to be called off, along with any of the other strings attached!" The last bit came out in a low growl, for this very man had attempted to marry her only to steal her kingdom and all that she loved! Realising that the dramatic walkout was extremely appropriate right then, she flung her hair back, and walked out the window.

Glaring coldly at Michael, Josh threatened in a low, menacing voice, "watch out, Moscovitz. No one steals my bride, and kingdom to be without paying for it." Michael coolly matched his glare. "And no one tries to harm my love without paying for it"

If anyone had listened hard enough, they would have heard a tiny, barely audible gasp. It had come from Mia, who was eavesdropping from behind the door she'd flung shut.

Michael continued, "You're just like your sister, you know- you both want to marry for money. Isn't your wealth already great enough? Be content with what you already have- and definitely don't deserve." Michael then stormed out the door, barely looking behind his shoulder, for if he had, he'd surely have seen a very wide-eyed Mia.

So, Mia thought. He loves me. I'd normally be glad… for I think I'm beginning to love him too, but he mentioned Jarre again. Princess Jarre… why DID Michael take you on a tour of Yhuria and not me? He he truly loves me, then I'd have been the one learning about my potentially future home. Mia's face fell. No, surely Michael had not meant it when he said the "l" word. He "l"ed Jarre, and not her. That much should have been clear.


	24. 24

Chapter 24  
A/N Hey everybody... ducks I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in erm... ages? I just got a bit down but recently realised what an irresponsible fic writer I am... so for all those sweet people who reviewed, thanks so much! This chap's for u guys! (Oh yeah, and please check out my original fiction- I'm in the process of rewriting Blessed by the Zodiacs and I intend it to be a million times better than this fic... thankies guys!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither TPD nor N&TV  
  
Michael's presence earned an immediate squeal from Jarre, and Mia sought to escape his attention. Hoping to escape the dance floor, she pretended to get herself a drink. May I offer you a drink, my princess? Interjected a smooth, masculine voice. Prince Josh, Mia said flatly. He got straight to the point. Why did you leave my family's loving care? And then only to run into the house of a less fortunate family? Mia flushed. They're royal! She said, indignantly. Then, lowering her eyes, she added softly, I know what you plan... _planned_ to do... to Genovia.  
  
Josh didn't look impressed. I suppose that scoundrel told you, then. I wonder if it was Jarre who told him about Justin. He smirked. After all, he _did_ travel with her for two days. _And not me_, Mia thought to herself. Trying to tell herself that it didn't matter, and trying to ignore that unruly hammering of her heart against her ribcage, Mia whispered, But did you ever love me? Was everything that you said a plot to get Genovia or did you... Her voice trailed off; she was incapable of continuing. Of course I loved... love you, Mia! Josh said, blue eyes piercing her soul. Me? Not my position? She continued, insisting that all had to be clear between them. Why both- Seeing her look, Josh stammered. Uh, you, You of course! Mia wasn't quite satisfied yet. She whispered to his grey tux. His pristine shirt only ruffled against his body in response. I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get that, Josh said apologetically. Mia repeated the question and waited to hear the answer that would allow her heart to soar. Erm, well... I love you.. I love you because you're really quite jolly, he answered, obviously pleased with himself. See now, there was no need to break off our engagement! I haven't declared it to anyone yet, and I'll willingly take you back now if you want.  
  
You love me... loved me... because I'm _jolly_? Mia echoed in disbelief. Josh smiled helpfully at her. Quivering with anger and disappointment (at both the prince and herself), Mia turned her back curtly and distinctly cut him.  
  
Though she had just experienced such an ordeal, Mia would not be left alone, for Michael came striding purposefully towards her. Unable to politely ignore him, Mia forced a smile. Hello, Prince Michael. She said stiffly, trying not to sniff.  
  
Her words scored goal, for Michael seemed surprisingly shocked at her formal demeanor. However, his facial expressions relaxed, and he said, Good afternoon, Princess Mia. Not giving her a chance to make small talk, he pulled her aside, and whispered, May I have a word with you, Mia? The princess half heartedly attempted a curt nod then gave up and shrugged. What was the use in trying when she'd been swept of any dignity, anyway?  
  
Once they were enclosed in a bubble of safety, Mia looked up at Michael, waiting for him to begin. This wasn't an easy feat, as she realised that, so close to him, he was incredibly tall. Ahm.. ah..how are you? A certain prince isn't bothering you, is he? He asked concernedly, all the while melting her heart with his warm brown eyes. Unable to control herself any longer, Mia blurted out Why did you go to Yhuria with Princess Jarre? The prince's cheeks turned slightly red. No, you see it's not like that.. umm well.. He began, then cleared his throat abruptly. Mia's heart plummeted a metre. I see, she said softly, trying to maintain a cool, light tone. She is very pretty, is she not? They were both watching the princess now, as she elegantly danced with some infatuated suitor. _Elegantly_, Mia thought bitterly. _Why can't I ever manage an air of cool disdain? _She laughed angrily at herself. _Oh no, all I ever manage to be is jolly_._  
  
_Feeling incredibly hurt and jealous all at once, Mia turned away from Michael. The prince automatically reached out a hand to Mia. It's not like that, He repeated to the back of her head. Turning slightly to watch him, Mia coughed. His grip tightened slightly. No. Not at all... you see, I wanted to know what Josh -_Prince _Josh had in mind for you She was looking intently into his eyes now, and was sure of the sincerity in those brown, sombre eyes.  
  
But I understand if... he started, but Mia cut him off. You did it for my safely? She asked, incredulously. Michael nodded dumbly. was all Mia could manage. _I'm such an idiot... and I was jealous of Jarre for no reason at all!_   
  
All of a sudden, Mia was aware of an all too familiar presence. Excuse me, she said, turning to face Prince Josh. I think that under these current circumstances, she said, enunciating every syllable clearly, and taking into account the abolishment of our engagement, she added, you have no right to come barging into private conversations between fiancé and I. She hadn't really thought about what she was saying, aiming only for effect.  
  
Both princes turned red. You- you ungrateful wench! Josh howled, before turning on his heel and stomping off. Mia noticed that despite his enraged situation, many girls (who had undoubtedly heard that the engagement had been broken off and had been whispering furiously to each other) still flocked after his retreating back. began a very red Michael. Mia exclaimed. I, uh, well it certainly worked, didn't it? Mia said brightly.   
  
The handsome prince didn't smile back. Gazing into her eyes, he said very slowly, I think we ought to give it a shot, then. His voice was barely audible. Mia coloured, then clumsily attempted to resume a refined tone. I don't know, anymore... But Michael, not allowing her to continue, grasped both of her gloved hands in his.   
  
Unable to stop herself and feeling that it was incredibly unjust for a princess to go through so much drama in one day, Mia flung her arms around Michael's neck and sobbed, I was so jealous of Jarre... all this time... She hiccuped loudly and Michael patted her back gently. Hush. It's okay... I love you, Mia. Mia's tears quickly ceased and, moving back so she could stare into his eyes again (she quite enjoyed it after all), she whispered I know. before closing the distance between them with her lips.


End file.
